


girls like us

by fancyjeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, chaeyoung thinks shes badass, idk what tags im supposed to use, idk what this is but its cute, nachaeng, nayeon is a coward, shes just babie tbh, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyjeong/pseuds/fancyjeong
Summary: where nayeon chickens out of getting a tattoo and the tattooist, chaeyoung, has had enough of listening to her whining
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 45





	girls like us

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but im manifesting nayeon with tattoos bc thats hot ngl,, hope u enjoy tho!!

chaeyoung lifts her head the moment she hears the squeak of the door opening. she puts on her best smile to welcome the customer, although the girl who’s just walked in doesn’t seem like she belongs here at all.  _ well, don’t judge a book by its cover, i guess? _ chaeyoung likes to think she is a fairly open-minded person, so instead of narrowing her eyes at the girl, she greets her warmly. 

“welcome!” the girl smiles and waves, looking around chaeyoung’s tattoo shop a little nervously. “you’ve never been here before, have you?” chaeyoung can’t help the question that slips out of her mouth. 

the girl shakes her head, eyes still roaming the interior of chaeyoung’s shop. 

“i’m here to get my first tattoo, actually. my friend told me you’re good at your job,” 

“do i happen to know your friend?” 

“depends. do you know a jeongyeon?” chaeyoung perks up at that, because for one, she hasn’t heard that name since last december. it’s been a few months, maybe even half a year, since she’s heard  _ anything  _ about jeongyeon. 

“jeongyeon? wow, i haven’t heard from her in months. didn’t think she still remembered me,” 

“oh, i promise you, she hasn’t forgotten about you. there isn’t a day that goes by where she doesn’t roll up the sleeve of her hoodie to admire the tattoo you gave her. it’s disgusting, really. she goes all ‘chaeyoung is so talented at what she does! look at how pretty my tattoo is!! chaeyoung deserves more customers, chaeyoung this, chaeyoung that,’ you should see how she stares at her tattoo without blinking for a solid minute,” the girl rolls her eyes playfully. “she sounds so disgustingly in love with you, i swear i’ve considered moving out of our shared apartment,” 

“jeongyeon? in love with me? please, that’s... i don’t even wanna think about it. we’re like siblings, she just appreciates my artwork more than the average person,” chaeyoung scoffs and nearly chokes on her own saliva, because even the thought of jeongyeon having feelings for her makes her cringe. “anyways, tell her i miss her, and to find me here when she’s free, alright? she must’ve been really busy with her work recently,” the girl gives chaeyoung a thumbs up in reply, beaming at her with her bunny teeth that make chaeyoung just a little weak in her knees. 

“so, did you have a design in mind already?” 

“just a rough idea. you think you can improvise on it a little?” 

//

it turns out the girl, whose name chaeyoung learns is nayeon, actually has pretty decent taste in tattoo designs. chaeyoung spends some time discussing the details with her, and the end product is something chaeyoung finds beautifully artistic in its own way. nayeon had wanted a simple design of a butterfly in coloured ink on her forearm. chaeyoung adds on to the piece, suggesting to add in a few lone flowers and petals, which nayeon readily agrees to. it’s beautiful on paper when chaeyoung roughly sketches it out, to show nayeon what it will hopefully look like after it’s done. 

it’s only when nayeon is seated on the chair and chaeyoung is sterilising her equipment does the nerves set in. 

“hey, chaeyoung?” the younger hums in response, still focused on readying her equipment. “i’m scared,” 

chaeyoung recognises the slight quiver in her otherwise usually confident voice. after all, it’s not the first time a customer has been nervous about their first tattoo. 

“i know it seems scary at first, but i swear, it really isn’t that bad. don’t worry too much, and just think of other things, like things that make you calm or happy, and you’ll be just fine, alright?” chaeyoung swivels in her chair to face nayeon and offers what she hopes looks like an encouraging smile. it doesn’t seem to settle nayeon’s nerves, though. 

“will it hurt? like, really badly?” 

“for the most part, yes, but the pain kinda dulls after a while. just remember to relax, okay?” chaeyoung reassures in the most soothing voice she can muster without sounding sickeningly sweet. she prepares everything she needs and turns to face nayeon again, gently squeezing her hand once before letting go. chaeyoung loved her job, but if there was one thing she absolutely loathed, it would be this. this, being having to comfort customers who just wouldn’t shut up. 

chaeyoung goes to reach for the tattoo gun, but is stopped by nayeon’s hand on her arm. 

“WAIT DON’T DO IT YET I’M NOT READY!!” she all but screams, and chaeyoung thinks she might get a headache if this goes on. 

“well, you’re gonna have to get the tattoo sooner or later. if you really want to get it, that is,” chaeyoung states simply. her patience is thinning, and no matter how cute and adorable she thinks nayeon is, she really,  _really_ ,  can’t stand customers like this. 

“but i’m not ready yet!” nayeon whines, pouting her lips out in a way that makes chaeyoung’s insides turn to jelly.

“what do you want me to do about that, then?” chaeyoung sighs and folds her hands on her lap, as if that could ground her from chasing nayeon out of her shop. 

“i-i don’t know,” nayeon visibly deflates in the chair, slumping down, her bottom lip pouting out even more. “can’t you just talk to me for a while until i’m ready?” 

and chaeyoung thinks this might be the last straw.  _the audacity of her to stop chaeyoung from doing her job when she was the one who wanted to get a tattoo in the first place! and how dare she ask chaeyoung to - to talk?!_ god, if chaeyoung wasn’t this nice and patient, she would’ve just left her sitting there in that stupid chair with her stupidly adorable pout! but chaeyoung is kind, and she has manners, even if a certain im nayeon is really,  really , getting on her nerves. 

“fine. what do you wanna talk about?” chaeyoung asks flatly. 

“ooh, how about we play twenty questions? i’ll start!” nayeon sits upright again, bunny teeth on full display as she grins widely at chaeyoung. “okay, first question! how long have you been a tattoo artist?” 

“three years,” the younger sighs, resisting the urge to stamp her feet in frustration at how nayeon doesn’t seem to care about getting her tattoo anymore. 

“now you ask me a question!” nayeon replies, so enthusiastically that chaeyoung wonders if she ever gets tired of being this loud all the time. 

“...why did you want to get a tattoo?” 

“i thought jeongyeon’s tattoo looked really pretty, and it’s one of the things on my bucket list, actually!” chaeyoung nods patiently, although she’s pretty sure her face is red with frustration. “why’d you want to become a tattoo artist?” 

“i guess i was always a more artistic person, i knew i wanted my career to be related to art, and things just... fell into place?” she cracks a small smile at the fond memories. “why are you chickening out of getting a tattoo?” 

“i’m not chickening out! i’m just - scared! it’s scary, you know? needles and all,” nayeon’s voice picks up a whiny tone, and chaeyoung thinks she might just have to chase the older out of her shop. she wasn’t annoyed, well, not as annoyed as she thought she would’ve been. but maybe it was the way nayeon was looking at her, starry eyes shining and bottom lip pouting out, that made chaeyoung want to slap herself. 

_ stupid nayeon and her stupid puppy eyes!  _ chaeyoung curses internally, fingers digging into her clenched fist.  _ why’d she have to be so annoyingly adorable?  _

“can i see your tattoos?” nayeon asks, snapping chaeyoung back to reality. she holds out her hands for nayeon to see the flowers tattooed on her fingers, then rolls up the sleeves of her sweatshirt to show nayeon the line of carrots on the back of her forearm, and the pair of lips on her wrist. there were many more, of course, but nayeon had already started staring at the coloured flowers on her fingers, her own slender digits tracing the outline gently. “they’re pretty...” she mumbles, almost as if she were talking to herself. 

“thanks. i designed them all myself,” chaeyoung says proudly, glad that someone besides jeongyeon appreciated the art on her body. it also doesn’t hurt that nayeon looks at her as if she’s the greatest human on the earth when she says that. “next question. are you actually planning on getting a tattoo today? because you can come back any time if you’re not ready yet,” and even though it was a little too straightforward of her to ask that, chaeyoung has better things to do than sit here and chat with nayeon. not that she totally objects to playing twenty questions with nayeon, but  _really?_ if nayeon wasn’t as charming and attractive as she was, chaeyoung would’ve forced her out of her shop by now. 

“i  _ am  _ ready!” nayeon protests indignantly. 

“if you say so,” chaeyoung manages to reach towards her tattoo gun and pick it up, before nayeon slaps it out of her grasp. chaeyoung whips her head to nayeon, raising an eyebrow. 

“i’m ready, i swear! just- give me some time!” nayeon whines, and chaeyoung feels a headache coming on. 

“if you keep doing this you’ll be here til’ the sun sets,” 

“i don’t mind. do you?” 

“yes, actually. because to be honest? i would rather be anywhere than to be stuck here with you,” chaeyoung says, her words coming out harsher than she had expected, and she immediately feels bad. 

“oh, please! you should be grateful that you’re being graced with my beautiful face instead of complaining,” nayeon replies shamelessly, completely missing the point of chaeyoung’s words. “i know you think i’m cute, there’s no need to hide it,” 

chaeyoung almost chokes on her saliva for the second time today. 

“you just seem kinda clingy and annoying to me,” she recovers smoothly, although she’s positively freaking out on the inside. 

“aww, are you shy? it’s okay, i think you’re pretty cute too! when you’re not being all grumpy and whatever,” nayeon reaches out to pinch chaeyoung’s cheeks, to which the younger pulls away from. not that it stopped her face from flushing even redder, _because_ _ nayeon called her cute!!  _ chaeyoung can’t even try to stop the smile that takes over her face. 

“touch me one more time and i’ll start using the tattoo gun on your arm even if you’re not ready,” chaeyoung threatens harmlessly, although her lips are curled into something that’s halfway between a smile and a smirk. nayeon puts up her hands in mock surrender, eyes widening. 

“don’t you dare bring that thing near me!” she screams, as chaeyoung picks up the tattoo gun and starts to hold down her arm. nayeon is stronger than she looks, chaeyoung gives her credit for that. 

“would you calm down? i wouldn’t actually do it, you know?” 

“you sure looked like you were ready to murder me with that thing!” nayeon accuses. 

“can i do my job now? just take a few deep breaths, alright? it’ll be fine,” chaeyoung waits patiently as she stares at nayeon, who swallows nervously and nods in determination. once nayeon gives her the go sign, she starts to lean forward so she can concentrate on the outline of the tattoo. she feels nayeon tense, fist clenching involuntarily. chaeyoung gently places one of her hands over nayeon’s clenched fist, urging her to relax. 

but all nayeon can think of is , _those deep breaths didn’t work, and oh god she’s not ready for this and it’s going to hurt so much, chaeyoung hasn’t even started but she already wants to leave, and she doesn’t think it can get worse than this._

the needle sinks into nayeon’s forearm, and she just barely suppresses a scream. it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, but it was more the tension and suspense as she watched the needle get closer to her skin that made her scared. chaeyoung holds her arm down, pausing for a second to glance at nayeon. 

“you okay?” 

“j-just peachy!” nayeon grimaces, lifting her other arm and giving chaeyoung a weak thumbs up. 

“yeah, right,” chaeyoung snorts, slapping nayeon’s other arm down gently. 

nayeon pouts, “can you blame me? it’s my first time!” she defends, only to be met with chaeyoung rolling her eyes playfully. 

“it’s okay to be weak, no one will judge you here, especially not me,” chaeyoung teases. “now stop complaining and sit still.” 

//

“all done!” chaeyoung starts to clean the area around the newly finished tattoo. 

“finally, thank god!” nayeon groans as she peers curiously at her arm. “it’s pretty. jeongyeon was right, you  _ are  _ a good tattoo artist,” 

“i’m not the best, but thanks, i guess.” chaeyoung replies humbly, standing up and leading nayeon to the counter. 

“you could be a good date too,” nayeon says offhandedly, passing her card over to chaeyoung. 

“...did you just ask me out on a date?” 

nayeon shrugs, “only if you want to. i won’t force you or anything,” 

“that’s...surprisingly thoughtful of you,” chaeyoung swipes nayeon’s credit card over the reader and passes it back. “i’ll be honest, i didn’t really like you when you first walked in. and i liked you less when you started whining about being scared,” she leans over the counter, resting her head on her hands. “but you’re kinda cute, i guess. maybe.” she mumbles the last sentence. 

“i know, i’m irresistible. i’ll take that as a yes, then?” 

“whatever. give me your phone, you can text me whenever you’re free,” 

nayeon hands her phone over to chaeyoung’s outstretched hand, “you can stop pretending to be all cool now, you know i can literally see that your cheeks are red, right?” 

“shut up,” chaeyoung mutters, rolling her eyes as she shoves the phone back into nayeon’s hands playfully. nayeon snickers, looking at the contact name chaeyoung had saved her own number as. 

_ chaeng _ . _cute_ ,  nayeon thinks. 

“you want me to call you chaeng?” nayeon looks up and raises an eyebrow. 

the younger flushes even redder, “if you want to. just chaeyoung is fine too, i guess,” she mumbles. 

“you’re adorable, i’ll see you soon,  _chaeng_! ” nayeon pinches chaeyoung’s cheeks and waves at her as she walks out of the shop with a huge smile on her face. 

chaeyoung decides that suddenly im nayeon is not whiny and annoying, nor does she have the urge to kick her out of the shop. 

and as she watches nayeon’s figure leave, chaeyoung concludes —  _ yeah, she’s cute. really cute.  _

**Author's Note:**

> @96SYE0N on twt!


End file.
